Hida Reiri
Hida Reiri '(飛弾 怜悧) is the older sister of Hida Kizuna. She is the principal and commander of Ataraxia. Appearance Reiri looks extremely similar to her younger brother in terms of appearance with black hair and black colored eyes, you could describe her as a female version of Kizuna. She is usually seen wearing a white uniform with a white coat on it. She is also very good-looking and athletic with a voluptuous figure including large breasts and butt with a tight waist and long slender limbs. She has been described to have a perfect, sexy body that other women don't have. Personality She has a caring and loving side for her brother, however due to her high ranking job she can't spend very much time with him, when they were little they used to live alone until, she left Kizuna because of her job. However even to this day she cares about him a lot. Reiri has a very serious side to her as commander of Ataraxia, which has caused her to be felt as somewhat distant by Kizuna, though on rare occasions she lets her guard down and is shown to care for him as much as she ever has. Because of her responsibility as a commander, Reiri is often forced to make painful decisions in order to protect the people of Earth. But being strong willed and responsible, she really and willing to do so whatever it takes to protect everyone, whether this means making her students use the life draining Ros-series Heart Hybrid Gear or having them preform Climax Hybrid with her younger brother, or even doing the latter with Kizuna herself. While usually display great self control over self, Reiri can lose her temper fairly easily when she insulted. Often, the main source of her anger is usually because of her mother. More then once she wanted to kill her after Nayuta mocks Reiris' intelligence or when she (Nayuta) doing something horrible. Even just being in the same room with her mother is enough for Reiri to lash out against her. Reiri has a strong brother complex toward Kizuna and is very possess of him. When Zelshione brought this up, Reiri didn't deny it but rather stated that a little brother is the possession of the older sister since the day they were born. Although Reiri makes her little brother do Heart Hybrid with other women because of her responsibility as the commander of Ataraxia, she admits she doesn't really want to let the other girls have him. There have been times where Reiri tried to stop other women from doing sexual acts with her little brother, showing she only allow Heart Hybrid because it necessary. The girls of Amaterasu are often suspicion of Reiri and complain how she uses her position to hog Kizuna to herself. Their suspicions were confirmed, as Reiri orders Kizuna to do Ecstasy Hybrid with her whenever he had free time just because she wants to and not because she needs to, showing that she also loves Kizuna as a woman as well. When dealing with other country leaders, Reiri is highly confident in power that Ataraxia has, so much that she has no problem stating that they will remove the nuclear weapons of which ever country attacks them and even mocking them to send their Heart Hybrid Gear pilots against them so they could take the cores from the pilots dead bodies. Her ruthless, uncompromising and mocking attitude has lead her to be known as a demon, something she agreed she is because she's Hida Nayuta's daughter. History Background Seven years ago she used to live with Kizuna alone in Tokyo float until she left him to work in Ataraxia. Plot 'Volume 1 Powers & Abilities Abilities and Skills High Heart Hybrid Gear Aptitude: '''While not possessing one herself at first, ReirI is noted as having a very high aptitude for the Heart Hybrid Gear, as well as a large capacity of Magic Power/Hybrid Count. These two factors were high enough that she was able to perform Climax Hybrid with Kizuna even without a Heart Hybrid Gear. The only reason why she doesn't have a core herself is because after her mother tried to install Eros into her, it didn't work. This cause Reiri to believe she couldn't use Heart Hybrid Gear. However, it was later realized that Eros was a male exclusive core. Her mother said that Reiri has the highest aptitude for Heart Hybrid Gear on their side. '''Highly competent leadership abilities: As a result of having commanded Ataraxia for some time, Reiri has become a very good leader, able to lead multiple teams of differing natures with great efficiency, and is able to make quick, rational and thorough decisions that have seen Ataraxia through many a crisis, and ended the conflict between Lemuria (Earth) and Vatlantis (AU). After Ataraxia became an independent country, Reiri continue to display her impression leadership abilities by easily dealing with all the hostile countries that have tried to take Ataraxia technology for them self. Many country leaders have even started calling Reiri a demon because of how ruthless and confident she always handles them, an image she can maintain even well she doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna. Master Combatant: '''Reiri is highly skilled fighter, respected by all the members of Amaterasu. After having Zecros installed into her by Kizuna through Climaxed Hybrid, Reiri was able to single-handle overpowered and defeat Odin, the second strongest Deus Ex Machina. Although, it took most of Reiri energy and the loss of her shield to accomplish this, leaving her unable to repeat the feat after by herself. Equipment '''Heart Hybrid Gear: Zecros. She receives this from her mother who creates it using the last of her godly powers. It was custom made specifically for her. Nayuta described Zecros as the most powerful Heart Hybrid Gear in history. Although his design is very limited and covers only a minimum of Reiri places, it is very durable and creates a very strong Life Sever that covers Reiri entire body and allows it to withstand even the attack from the second strongest Deus Ex Machine Odin without too much damage. * Superhuman Strength: Zecros grants Reiri overwhelming levels of raw power, enough that she can easily destroy Odins' Fafnir with just one attack, something that not even Aine and the other could do together. * Superhuman Speed: Reiri can move and react at such speeds that even the machine god Odin couldn't keep up with her. Odin's servant Fafnir couldn't even react in time to Reiri attack. * Silver Sword: Reiri offence weapon, a sword that cuts apart everything. It can even cut the weapons and bodies of a machine god with ease. * Shield: Reiri defence weapon, a shield that obstructed every danger. It interfere with cause and effect so that it will block every attack, even weapons with similar abilities. However, the shield can't withstand too many strong attacks from a Deus Ex Machine for a long time. Trivia *Her measurements are: B96 W59 H95 *Her mother sees her as an unintelligent, rash person, but her leadership qualities contradict this. She does tend to lose her temper whenever her mother insults her. *Reiri becomes easily embarrassed when she is the subject of discussions of a sexual nature, perhaps because she imagines himself what she was going to do Kizuna *She did Climax Hybrid with Kizuna three times in the novels. She also took part in the Harem Hybrid along side everyone else and does Ecstasy Hybrid with him whenever he has free time. Interestingly, the first three times were all done differently from one another. **The first time was for magic resupply because Reiri was the only available partner at the time, during which Reiri had Kizuna uses a device to hide her identity from him. **The second time was for reinstalling Eros into Kizuna, during which Reiri worked along side their mother to get the best results. **The third time was for installing Zecros into Reiri, during which they use the Chronos Love Rooms' power to regress their appearance to when they started living together (when Reiri was in high school and Kizuna was in elementary school). *Brother complex. Reiri has a strong brother complex towards Kizuna. *Reiri is very similar to Chifuyu Orimura from the Infinite Stratos series; having similar personality, appearances (long black hair, shape eyes, beautiful faces, and trained yet voluptuous body's), are the older sister of the main male protagonist of their respected series and have been raising them since their parents abandoned, and are usually forced to send their students (including their younger brother) into dangerous battles despite knowing that it immoral as teachers and adults. Also, while both are unable to fight for most their respected series for different reasons, they're considered the strongest fighter of their world. *Whenever Reiri forces Kizuna to cross dress, his appearance always ends up resembles Reiri to a great degree. When they use Chronos to transform Kizuna into a female, even his body and face look just like his older sister when she was his age. *Reiri seem to enjoy drinking, at time drinking out of the bottle directly. *Nayuta designed Zecros with a high exposure rate to show off Reiris' beautiful and erotic body. Well it cute princess design is based on the old TV show that Reiri used to watch. Both of which embarrassed her greatly. **Reiri's overall appearance when she wears Zecros can be consider the compete opposite of Kizunas' following Eros power up; Reiri has a cute,white, angelic princess appearance. While Kizuna look like a fearsome, black demon king. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ataraxia